The Haals Report 2: Updated Manpower Projections
CLASSIFIED Below is the assessment of military and civilian advisors aiming to present Falleen officials with an up to date assessment of the numbers of the combatants within the Haals. *- New Haalsian Army: 40,000-45,000 Soldiers (National Guard, Police and Foreign Volunteers) *- Pro-Falleen Militias: 20,000~ Combatants (Mostly based in cities) *- Loyal National Guard & Police Elements: 9,000-11,000 Individuals *- Haalsian Independence Movement: 180,000-220,000 Combatants (Communist Partisans/Militias) *- Haalsian Freedom Alliance: 8,000-10,000 Combatants (Muslim Militias) *- Ålesund 'Unified Haalsia Coalition': Non-Existant Notes; Whille the fighting in the Haals still drags on it is slowly becoming a repeat of the 530's. Slow but methodical Falleen advances aimed at isolating and crushing pockets of enemy combatants, while the opponents focus mostly upon guerilla warfare and sabotage. Most notably this tactic is seen as beneficial to the more left wing forces in Haals which act more as a milita army than a professional force, the NHA in contrast continues to opperate as a more traditional military forces and continues to put up a good showing wherever it is engaged. The terrain and variety of enemies within Haalsia make it tough to take a single course of action, a slow methodical advance is needed to ensure that large pockets and clusters of hostile soldiers are not left to roam behind Falleen lines however it also benefits all rebel forces by giving them more time to recouperate, regroup and prepare their positions. Overall the number of hostile combatants has dipped slightly, mostly due to a seemingly apathetic feeling from the less radical members of the HIM while both the NHA and HFA have seen a moderate support in their active field strength. Military observers remark that especially the NHA is benefiting from external support and volunteers which continue to make their way to the island despite heavy patrols from the Falleen Navy. Pro-Falleen militas and groupings have seen a boost while the more organised and professional loyal elements of the National Guard and Police have taken losses and dessertions. A further note is that the small island of Ålesund has been completely overrun and taken over by elements of the NHA who stormed the island some months ago, according to reports they executed all leading officials of the 'Unified Haalsia Coalition' for "treason" against the State. While the UHC had a dubious past and somewhat suspect motives it was the last official remenants of the Haals State Government, at least to the eyes of many Haalsians, and its defeat has given many NHA supporters more hope to position themselves as the true local government and fighters. All those observers and commentators who have helped compile this report say there is no one simple solution, but complete rout of the field presence of the major rebel groups is needed before any other course of action can be considered or seen as viable. A restoration of some aspect of State Government or official public body is advised also to ensure that in the areas that do come under Falleen control again a sense of normality and order can be restablished. Category:Historical Battles Category:Remaining Haals State Government Ministers Surrender! Category:Mountain Campaign Category:Haals Command: Assassination Attempt Category:Spring Offensive